


Knives and smiles

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nargothrond, Celegorm and Curufin discuss the merits of different persuasion tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and smiles

Curufin turned at the door of their rooms, pausing on the threshold and turning back to his brother. “Come on, Tyelko. It would not do to keep Findarato waiting.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, do you  _need_  so many daggers - well, I would hardly call it  _hidden_ , more like stuffed half-heartedly out of sight - in every piece of your clothing?”

“You trust too easily in this place Curvo” said Celegorm, pulling his sleeve down over the arm-straps that held another thin blade. “Do you think a smile will save your life, hmm?”

Curufin raised an eyebrow, treating his brother to a slow, indulgent smile. “I think a smile is a much more useful weapon than you might believe, brother dear. Knives make enemies. But smiles make  _friends_.”

Celegorm snorted, his face darkening. “Is that why you’ve been smiling at dear cousin Findaráto so much?  _Friends_ , are you?”

“One might call it that.”

Celegorm gave a snort of derision.

“Come with me tonight to this dull soirée with the sycophants of the council of Nargothrond, brother” said Curufin, his mouth twitching. He placed a hand on Celegorm’s arm, running his fingers along the outline of the handle of the tiny folding knife that lay beneath the soft velvet; he had not needed to see Celegorm put it there to know where it would be. “And let me _show_  you what a smile can do.”


End file.
